halonemesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemesis News
News & forms on Nemesis On the first half, right now there is alot of chatter about are website being found, so thats good! On the other half there are alot of websites talking about Halo Nemesis and 343 Industries next big game! Here on this page we will take every important news that we the HNT crew find on the internet and everywhere possible :) Stay tuned for this page to be the most important page of the entire website, we are dedicated 100% to be on it everyday day, you have my word and life on it too :) The "New Halo Project" Rumor, is it still a rumor? The 343 Studios Halo Project, this may no longer be a rumor. I found this article on www.comicbookmovie.com, if you want the real full link to this article go to this link: http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/HaloMovies/news/?a=27062 "StarkillerII", member of comicbookmovie.com says: "A while back, on 11/4/2010, there was an article explaining a possible new halo game, with a screen shot of game play. 52 people voted that is was real and 124 people voted it was fake. Now those numbers may change to "real". IGN posted an article "Video Game Wishlist for 2011", along with other games on the list, a 343 Studios Halo Project. Here is what Geddes, IGN editor, says about it: "Bungie has cut the Halo umbilicus, placing the franchise wholly in the hands of Microsoft's 343 Studios. A quick scan of the studio's job postings reveals that 343 is hiring every single person in the entire world. So I know they've been hard at work. Some of my co-workers think 343's first project is an HD Halo: Combat Evolved remake. I hope they're wrong, as usual. I'm looking for my favorite gaming universe to expand, not overwrite itself. Regardless, if 343 doesn't announce what it's working on soon, I'm going to throw my Dr. Halsey plush doll in a wood chipper. I'm not bluffing, people." Bungie may be leaving Microsoft after the release of Halo: Reach, but that certainly doesn’t mean that Microsoft doesn’t have other plans for the Halo series. A current job posting on the 343 Industries official site proves that Microsoft wants another Halo game ASAP. The site clearly states that people should “join 343 Industries and be part of Halo history,”, so it would appear that they are certainly not being shy about the fact that they are working on a new Halo game. Although, the fact that the studio was created in the first place was to take over for Bungie and pump out more Halos." There is a few pictures on that link, go check it out for yourself :) Frank O'Connor, 343 Industries and the Future of Halo By Evan Narcisse on September 14, 2010 "While fans everywhere are basking in the glow of Halo: Reach's well-executed farewell, one man has to plot out the franchise's tomorrows in a post-Bungie world. That person is Frank O'Connor, the man in charge of 343 Industries. 343's the hub of all things Halo and they've worked on everything from books to comics to merchandise to animated DVD releases. I sat down with O'Connor last night to ask him about where Halo goes after the release of Reach. He acknowledges that things might have to change and that the wait will probably be long, but promises that he and his 343 cohorts have their eyes on the prize." Here is the full webpage and video on the bottom, check it out: http://techland.time.com/2010/09/14/frank-oconnor-343-industries-and-the-future-of-halo/